


吴家的那只狐狸精3

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	吴家的那只狐狸精3

八姨太太不仅是失了宠这么简单的事，吴刈之叫人把她关到了柴房后面的黑屋子里去，不给丫头，也不许旁人去看她。

那黑屋子长年不见天日，又霉又臭，全是因为吴家建宅的时候，江湖术士说这不能拆，会坏了风水，所以吴刈之才留着这间破屋子，变成了管教下人的惩戒房。

还从未有过失宠的姨太太进去的时候。

吴家后院一片混乱，人人惶惶不可终日。别院的人不知发生了什么，只知道平日里骄横跋扈的武家女从深受宠爱的八姨太变成了连后院浣洗衣服丫头都不如的罪人，纷纷求了人去打听。

全是那个新来的九姨太！

家里女人多，平常彼此磕着碰着，在吴大帅眼里都是小事儿，他宠着谁谁就得好处，也不愿去过问谁起的头谁挑的事，多是两边都罚上一罚，再赏点小玩意儿哄哄就是了。乱世喧嚷，刀口舔血的男人哪个愿意去管家长里短的醋事儿，教房嬷嬷劝劝，大家明面儿上也就算了。

从来没有出过这档子事儿！

人人对这个年纪尚轻的九姨太避之不及，却又好奇泛滥。

阿易好几天没见吴刈之了，倒不是他生八姨太的气，只是有些害羞罢了。他原本是想借着吴刈之消消八姨太的锐气，只是没想到自己只不过是被推了一下，就因为吴刈之放在他身体里的小东西，当着丫鬟仆人的面高潮了。

虽说别人都只是以为九姨太被伤着了，并不知道他和吴刈之的闺房情趣，但阿易一想起来想死的心都有。少年抱着被子在床上打滚，越想越羞，把被子当成了吴刈之又咬又丢，一不留神从床上掉了下去。

阿易发出呜咽声，身旁的丫头吓坏了，赶忙丢了刚端上来的热汤，跑过去扶他。

身下垫着被子，倒也不算太要紧。丫头疼他，手上还带着之前端汤时留下的热度，给阿易揉头。她比阿易大不出三岁，每日里像照顾孩子一样照顾阿易。阿易还挺喜欢她，尽管他自己已经记不太清楚自己的母亲是什么样的了，恍惚只记得是个大户人家的妾，得宠是得宠，但是没地位，求子也是很难，阿易是被她偷摸抱回来充当自己孩子的。

因为阿易，也曾经风光过一段时间的母亲得意地告诉他，作妻比不上做妾。娶妻娶德，娶妾娶貌，大户人家的妻子不过就是个管事的，男人都喜欢年轻貌美会撒娇的，嘴上越是夸妻贤德，晚上越是爱往妾的房里钻。

不过登高跌重是早晚的事，阿易长大出落的美如天仙，样貌远在他母亲之上，既不像他父亲，也不像他母亲，家里人闲话一多，阿易名义上的父亲也不好出面，索性找了个理由说他母亲害病死了，匆匆下葬。可阿易看得清清楚楚，那女人是被人装进袋子里乱棍打死的，大片大片脏兮兮的血染红了麻布袋，被家里的下人拖着装进了倒夜香的车，离开了家。

阿易被人丢在了相邻县城的街上，说是给他去买个香囊挂袋玩的婆婆腰间钱袋子里沉甸甸地坠出一排大洋的形状，转了个弯就不见踪影。

没几日，家里放消息说是小少爷不治死了。而这个时候，阿易正毫不知情地当着弃儿乞丐，在街上日复一日地闲逛。

后来，遇上了吴刈之。

阿易从地上爬起来，问丫头吴刈之今天来了没有。丫头摇了摇头，跟阿易说，“今天还没来，昨天来了，你不见，大帅又走了。”

阿易撇了撇嘴，应了一声，又坐回床上去了。小丫头见他兴致不高，反而跟他说起了被责罚的八姨太，字里行间仿佛大仇得报的模样。阿易对八姨太没什么敌意，也没什么兴趣，他不太喜欢吴刈之因为他的原因去这么大动干戈地罚一个女子。

阿易吩咐了院里人，要是吴刈之来了就让他进来。转头又去看站在床边的丫头，“姐姐，我想喝汤。”

他可怜兮兮地指了指撒了一地的汤水，丫头笑笑，“没事儿，厨房里还有，我再给你端一碗，”丫头转身要出去，又不太放心地回头看了一眼，“我回来收拾，你可不许动，碎渣子伤着你。”

阿易乖巧点点头，看的丫头母爱泛滥。

这么白净可爱的孩子，院子里谁不喜欢，丫头觉得外面那些说小主子的人都是恶人先告状，一个憋着一个坏，她回头得跟大帅提个醒儿，不能让别人在家里胡说八道，欺负了阿易。

阿易喝了汤，小睡了一会儿，却发现吴刈之还没回来，倒是他身边的副官到阿易的院子里送了个信，说是司令部有事，一时半会赶不回来，叫阿易自己别又睡过了，记得吃饭。

送走副官之后，阿易左右也是闲的无事，让丫头请了教房嬷嬷，又屏退了院子里的人。阿易在床边坐得端正，只是脸上留着淡淡红晕。嬷嬷也是喜欢阿易，粉雕玉琢的小娃娃知礼仪讲礼貌，规规矩矩的，从未在她这老婆子面前摆什么主人架子，是个仔细招人疼的模样。

“上次小主人觉得怎么样？”嬷嬷问的直接，反而是阿易觉得不好意思。

“疼，但是能忍。就是…就是他手脚不规矩，总是欺负我，”阿易捏捏自己粉红的脸，然后又想起什么似的，假装跟嬷嬷置气，“都怪嬷嬷给他的东西，还让我在八姨太面前丢了丑。”

嬷嬷笑了笑，“那是八姨太不规矩，怪不得大帅和我，”她咳了咳，又看着阿易孩子气的样子笑道，“再说这房中之事哪有什么手脚规矩不规矩的。”

“他…他总是想…我还没准备好，我怕疼，他还偏…我又哭又闹，他才没…没进来…”阿易实在是讲不下去，羞的连额头上都微微冒着一层薄汗，让人看了心生怜爱。

嬷嬷用手给他擦了擦汗，无奈道，“这就看出大帅足够疼你，本就是情到浓时顺水行舟，小主人倒好，竟然不许了。”

“那…那我怎么办啊？我是真的怕，我见着他…那个了，吓死人了。我肯定不行，我又不是女孩子，一定会丢了半条命去，”阿易又开始要哭，小兔子似的扒着教房嬷嬷的袖子，“嬷嬷救救我吧，我怕他厌弃我，可我又不想服侍他，嬷嬷教教我嘛，怎么留住他啊。”

梨花一枝春带雨。

嬷嬷捏着下巴抬起了阿易的脸，“孩子，你长得美，拿住男人的心，你这脸已经就是极其成功的第一步了，但你得会好好用它。什么时候摆什么表情，才会让男人疼你，你得记住，得学会好好拿捏，知道吗？”

阿易愣愣地点点头，乖乖地听着嬷嬷讲课。

“得到的不一定是最好的，但你总吊着他，也保不齐他有天就失了兴趣，你需学会给他点甜头……”

吴刈之回来的时候看见阿易院子里的丫头正在大门外头等着迎他，想必是阿易愿意见他了，军装外的披风都没解开，就去了后面偏院。

阿易在房间里拨弄着一盏小的水晶吊灯玩的不亦乐乎，见吴刈之进屋，愣了一下。平日里只见过吴刈之衬衫西装，偶尔见一回军装，不得不说，还把阿易小小地帅到了一下。

吴刈之没客气，两天没见阿易，他都快想疯了。阿易被吴刈之抱在怀里，承受着热烈的亲吻，小小的唇珠被撕来咬去，涨的红红的发烫。

“哎哎…别闹…”阿易躲开吴刈之下一波狂热的攻势，又从他手里抢回了自己的腰带。阿易身上的衣服被扯了腰带之后变得松松垮垮，阿易被伺候惯了，自己系也系不好，干脆拢住了领子，把刚才露在外面的白皙胸口全部包住，让吴刈之小小觉得可惜。

“都两天不见我了，就不想我？”吴刈之用手指轻轻捏住阿易软乎乎的唇珠，又凑过去亲了亲阿易的小脸蛋。

“正要跟你说呢，”阿易转了脸，把双唇送上去，让吴刈之亲了一下，又挪开，“我想叫你把八…八姐姐放出来，那屋子里又黑又闷，哪能给女孩子住。”

“你不必叫她们姐姐，你和她们又不一样，她们不配。”吴刈之猛地站起来，似乎还是没有消气，阿易只觉得好笑，嬷嬷觉得自己孩子心性，其实家里的吴大帅比他还要孩子气一点，睚眦必报的凶样，有点像阿易之前还没被扔出家门的时候捡到的小狗崽，别的小狗多吃一口奶都凶的不要不要的。

“她们年纪比我大，叫姐姐是应该的，哪有什么配不配的。”阿易从床上跳到吴刈之身上，吓得吴刈之连忙用手托住阿易的小屁股，暖呼呼的软肉紧紧贴着吴刈之的掌心。

猫咪在他身上挂着很开心的样子，脸蛋上的小梨涡都露出来了，吴刈之亲亲他的小窝窝，又用手抓了抓阿易的肉屁股，才算是消了气。阿易嘴巴红红，脸蛋红红，唯独眼睛黑黝黝地闪着亮，勾人的紧。

“今晚还要不要接着调教啊？”少年微微垂下头去，刘海儿盖住了眼睛，却漏出了雪白的脖颈和锁骨，他咬着唇，看不清表情，一副纯洁无辜的模样，让吴刈之登时就有了反应。

阿易察觉到吴刈之的变化，柔柔地把头埋进吴刈之的肩膀，小幅度地扭着腰，圆润的臀一下一下地轻蹭吴刈之的掌心。“来吧，嬷嬷说可以换大点的东西了。”

“还是不许进？”吴刈之攥紧手指，感受阿易的臀肉从指缝间挤出，身上的少年哀哀叫痛。

阿易装作小心翼翼的样子，默不作声地看了他一眼，无辜清纯，“嬷嬷教了我点新东西，你要不要试试？”

吴刈之躺在床上，一动不动地看着床上的小妖精，肏也不许肏，他倒是想看阿易还能玩出什么花样儿来。

阿易纵使做好了心理准备，也经不住吴刈之那直勾勾的眼神，仿佛能用目光把他剥干净了似的。阿易把自己的腰带丢在一边，在吴刈之炽热的目光下，一件一件仔仔细细地把身上的衣服脱下来，然后摆在床边的凳子上。雪白的肌肤在灯光的映衬下染着一圈温暖的光晕，阿易放下床上的帘子，遮住了外面明亮的灯光昏暗的帐子里，就属阿易白的反光。

全身赤裸的少年跨坐在吴刈之身上，给他解扣子，脱衣服。吴刈之虽然不大动，但也算得上配合，不出几分钟，二人在床上皆是赤身相对。

阿易粉嫩的小脸染上了一层更加娇艳的红色，他转身背对吴刈之，在手指上沾了药膏，当着吴刈之的面，给自己扩展。水灵灵白生生的手指三根并起来也算不上多粗，少年凭借着药膏，进入的也算顺利，肉嘟嘟的穴口在手指的抽插下一次次在吴刈之眼前开出花来。

吴刈之眼睛都红了，阿易背对着他，压根看不见吴刈之的表情，只是自顾自地插着自己的穴儿。吴刈之第一次这么近距离地看着阿易的肉花，尽管他早年在民间也经常听别人唾骂时，讲到把你的屁股操开花。但吴刈之从没想到过阿易的肉花能开得这么美，情色十足。

“嗯…啊…好累…嗯啊…啊啊…”阿易娇气，总是嫌姿势太累手，动一会儿歇一会儿。吴刈之想看看他的花招，心急，直接拔出阿易的手指，把自己的插进去，飞快地动起来，手指在滚烫的肠道里变着花样地折腾，像是弹钢琴似的在里面拨弄。

“啊啊啊！啊…不行了…啊…好舒服…等一下啦…”阿易反手制止了吴刈之进步刈的动作，拿出了一个比之前更大些的玉势，“还不可以到…你帮我塞进去…好不好…”

吴刈之掂了掂手里的玉，分量不轻，大概是快能进行圆房的程度了。他掰开阿易的小屁股，对着还挂着透明爱液的小粉花，慢慢捅了进去。

“啊…好凉…嗯…”少年皱了皱鼻子，一脸猫咪纹。吴刈之也没办法，这玩意儿已经是暖玉了，但和高热的甬道相比，还是凉。

少年苦苦吃下玉势，趴在床上大口喘着气。吴刈之没了事儿干，又双手抱头躺了回去，一脸不开心。阿易缓过劲儿来，转头就看见像是狗狗没有肉吃的憋屈表情，不禁笑出了声。  
“笑什么？”吴刈之心里不爽，如花似玉的妙人赤裸着坐在自己床上，只能看不能吃，吴大帅走南闯北这么多年，没吃过这种亏，没受过这种委屈。  
阿易手脚并用，慢慢爬过去，对之吴刈之笑靥如画，“我家夫君生气了？”

“没有。”吴刈之扭过脸去，不是生气，他这小心脏受不得阿易这么近看他。阿易太漂亮，吴刈之怕自己流鼻血被自家姨太太耻笑。

少年强硬地掰过他的脸，对着嘴唇狠狠吻上去，吴刈之惊了一下，随即顺着阿易，让他主动地亲吻。“不许生气，又不是永远不给你，阿易知道你最疼阿易了，那你就听嬷嬷的话，先别乱来，不要伤着阿易好嘛？”

吴刈之心都化了，这小祖宗又会撒娇又会哄人，他恨不得把阿易拆了入腹，好让这小家伙永远不离开自己，哪舍得他哭闹受伤。阿易都说到这份儿上了，吴刈之被收拾得服服帖帖，整颗心都让阿易小妖精拿去煎药了。

吴刈之咬了这小妖精两口，反正也没事做，正想搂着满怀温香软玉睡去，没想到阿易却伸手捉住了自己笔直朝天的东西，笑得可爱，“嬷嬷教了我点东西，我想学学，你得给我做试验品。”

吴刈之眼睁睁地看着这小妖精双手握住了自己的东西，然后手指轻轻柔柔地缠上去，箍住暴起的青筋，上下动了起来。动作生涩不已，但是架不住阿易的脸好看，少年一脸好奇地观察吴刈之脸上的表情，手上也不停歇，交替着抚慰吴刈之的巨物，修长的手指拢住贲发的蘑菇头，小心翼翼地揉搓。

吴刈之禁不住心上人这么弄，本就高昂的话儿变得更加巨大，颜色深紫，和阿易雪白的小手对比鲜明，更让吴刈之心痒难耐。阿易好奇地看着手里东西的变化，只是阿易没那么多手法变化，累的手腕酸软，也没见吴刈之有释放的意思。

阿易看看吴刈之，狠狠心，张开嘴巴把那东西吞了下去，吴刈之猝不及防，手指哪比得上温热的口腔，巨物激动地戳到阿易的喉咙口，呛的阿易连连抽咳，但也没把吴刈之的东西吐出去。少年口技生涩，时不时还会有牙齿碰到，但吴刈之只是想着阿易那张呛的通红的口含巨物的小脸儿就能激动得射出来。

阿易咽下去了嘴里的大部分，剩下的液体顺着唇边流到脖子那儿，在锁骨汇集成一处小水洼，阿姨也懒得去擦。吴刈之心里满足得很，却还是装作不满的样子，“嬷嬷教你的没学到家，还得再练练。”

阿易嘴巴张得太久了，下巴酸的很，不愿意跟吴刈之搭腔。

“我教教你吧。”吴刈之笑笑，阿易却感觉到了危险。

吴刈之托了阿易的小屁股，把他的小青芽含在嘴里，狠狠舔弄。阿易是个少爷，但也没有人给他做过通房，也没人教过他这些，根本就受不得吴刈之的吮吸，他刚一放进嘴里，阿易就被他湿热的口腔烫的哭叫起来。

“啊啊啊…不要…嗯啊…我不要…呜呜呜…我受不了…”阿易不停摇头，眼泪都要被他甩飞了，身下被人吮吸舔吻，阿易只觉得腰部酸软，不受控地痉挛起来。

吴刈之见他摆腰，还以为他得了趣儿，反倒更加起劲，手里还顺势拿着玉势在阿易的穴里抽插。

“嗯啊…饶了我吧…我不要…啊啊…我真的不要了…嗯…啊…”

少年的哭喊没有换来怜惜，反而是更加大力的动作和舌头的拨弄。

“求你…啊啊啊…求你…大帅…嗯…夫君…不要了…好烫…”

“不要插那儿…嗯啊…啊…啊…刈之…刈之…放过我…”

“嗯嗯…要…啊…要到了…求你…嗯…到了…”

阿易尖叫着，攀上了极乐之巅，身后的玉势也因为穴口的松软也无法被承接，滑落在了床单上。少年紧闭双眼，胸口起伏，整个人像是被从水里捞出来似的，吴刈之亲上去，“尝尝自己的味道好不好。”

羞的阿易直拿小拳头打他。

夜里凉，阿易一身的汗，吴刈之怕他生病，叫了丫头打水给阿易洗澡。可阿易一身的痕迹，说什么也不肯从床帐里出来，吴刈之只好又叫丫头下去，自己抱了阿易下木桶里洗澡。

“本大帅的名声说出去怎么也得震的整个黄河流域抖三抖，到你这儿倒好，成了仆人了。”吴刈之抬了阿易的手臂，绕过去给他擦背。

“不想干不要干啊。”阿易舒服极了，困的东倒西歪，还不忘回怼吴刈之一嘴。

吴刈之叹了口气，“下个月我哥要回来，你可得给我点面子啊。可不能让我哥知道我被自己的姨太太整得服服帖帖的，”他捏了捏阿易软乎乎的小脸儿，“我从小就不如他，读书也赶不上他，家里让他出国学医，不许我去。我可不能再让他笑话了，知不知道？”

阿易嘟嘟脸，“知道啦，”他把腿抬上来，示意吴刈之擦擦，“估计你家里也是知道你这么皮，出国才不会去学医，指不定去哪儿疯，不着家，还是呆在国内，看着你安心…”

“估计也是…”吴刈之仔细想了想，觉得阿易说的在理。

吴刈之把洗干净的阿易裹成个小粽子，丢进了床里，自己擦干后，也躺进床里，抱着早就睡熟的阿易沉沉睡去。


End file.
